The present invention relates, in general, to the field of failure prevention in data processing, and, more particularly, to avoiding failure repetition.
Failures occur in many areas of data processing and can be time consuming and frustrating. Repeated failures can be caused by a set of circumstances that trigger a failure. Particular areas of data processing are susceptible to repeated errors. Some such errors result in invalid recursive calls which cause serious results. Conventionally, recursive checking may be managed by bespoke coding checks, and there is potential for recursive loops to take place.